


My Phone Wrote This Fic  Don't Ask

by Anonymus_fandomTrash



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Supernatural, The Joy of Painting (TV), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymus_fandomTrash/pseuds/Anonymus_fandomTrash
Summary: I got my phone's automatic text thingy to write a fic here we go.





	My Phone Wrote This Fic  Don't Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is odd.

MCR shirts as him to do hinamis skirt and don't think I need to get my own that I can't really think I would go as him to get my own that I would go as him to get my own costume fabrics and stuff. Pete is kinda overrated and don't want to paint myself. Sam art as him to do hinamis skirt and stuff. I'm lazy and stuff. I'm nearly finished season thus I can't think of any other characters with similar hair to do hinamis skirt. Ebony is kinda overrated and don't want to get my phone own cosplay. This is odd. MCR shirts as him to a EB games about Democratic city this he which and don't think I can't think of is in had was a Bob Ross. i hate more part day and don't think I need to get my phone like Brendon's forehead. I'm nearly finished season thus I would go as him to get my phone own costume that he which and I stuff. MCR shirts as him to a Bob Ross. I'm not cheap because I would go as him to a EB games. Children his by a EB games about Democratic city this is in had was a EB games about Democratic city this is kinda overrated and stuff.

 

Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Why does my phone like Hinami's skirt so much?


End file.
